Asha Graufreud
Asha Graufreud ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der zweiten und dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Gemma Whelan verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der zweiten Episode der zweiten Staffel. Asha ist die ältere Schwester von Theon Graufreud. Beide sind die letzten lebenden Nachkommen von Balon Graufreud, dem Oberhaupt des Hauses Graufreud und Lord der Eiseninseln. Sie ist eine wilde und furchtlose Kriegerin, was ungewöhnlich für die Frauen der Eiseninseln ist, und befehligt ihre eigene Flotte. In der englischen Originalversion der Serie wurde Asha in Yara umbenannt, vermutlich um Verwirrung mit der Wildlingfrau Osha zu vermeiden. Der genaue Grund ist jedoch unbekannt.Asha renamed and cast?, WinterIsComing.net, 7. Juli 2011. Früheres Leben Asha ist die einzige Tochter Lord Balon Graufreuds und seiner Frau Lady Alannys aus dem Hause Harlau. Balon ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Graufreud, eines der großen Häuser des Reiches, und Lord der Eiseninseln. Asha wurde auf der Insel Peik geboren und wuchs dort auf. Sie ist Balons und Alannys drittes Kind und ihre einzige Tochter. Acht Jahre vor den Ereignissen der Serie erhob sich Balon in einer Rebellion gegen den Eisernen Thron, welche blutig niedergeschlagen wurde. Ashas ältere Brüder Rodrik und Maron fielen in der Schlacht, während ihr jüngerer Bruder Theon an Lord Eddard Stark als Geisel übergeben wurde, um Balons Loyalität und Gehorsam zu sichern.GoT Viewers Guide, Season 2, Haus Graufreud, Balon Da Asha als Balons einziges Kind auf den Eiseninseln zurückblieb, wurde sie zum Ersatz für seine Söhne. Er erzog sie zur Anführerin, was in der frauenfeindlichen Gesellschaft der Eisenmänner sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Sie ist eine grimmige Kriegerin und kommandiert mit "Schwarzer Wind" ihr eigenes Langschiff, was einigen Eisenmännern ein Dorn im Auge ist, da sie die Ansicht vertreten, Frauen sollten nicht kämpfen oder Männer in die Schlacht führen.GoT Viewers Guide, Season 2, Haus Graufreud, Yara Staffel 2 Die Länder der Nacht thumb|left|210px Theon kehrte als Gesandter von König Robb Stark nach Peik zurück. Asha empfing ihren Bruder, den sie sofort wiedererkannte, an der Küste und gab sich dabei als Bürgerliche aus. Theon wusste nicht, dass es sich bei der Fremden, um seine Schwester handelte. Sie bot an, ihn auf ihrem Pferd, zur Festung von Lord Balon Graufreud zu bringen. Bei dem Ritt versuchte Theon unerbittlich sie zu verführen und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rock. Er versprach ihr eine unvergessliche Nacht, von der sie ihren Enkel erzählen wird. thumb|210px Bei seinem Vater angekommen, unterbreitete ihm Theon das Angebot von Rob, das Balon sofort ablehnte. Er berief sich dabei auf die Tradition der Eisenmänner und wollte sich seine Krone nehmen. Asha, deren Identität erst jetzt Theon offenbart wurde, unterstützte ihren Vater bei dem Vorhaben. Sie sollte den Angriff führen, eine Ehre, die Theon für sich beanspruchte und keiner Frau überlassen wollte. Balon war überzeugt von ihren Fähigkeiten. Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben thumb|left|210px Später gab Balon seinen Kindern die Kriegspläne bekannt. Er wollte den schwach verteidigten Norden angreifen, während Robb in einem Krieg mit den Lennisters verwickelt war. Asha erhielt dreißig Langschiffe, um damit die Festung Tiefwald Motte zu erobern, während Theon nur das Schiff "Seehure" erhielt, was seine Schwester und ihr Vater als passend empfanden. Um die Loyalität zu seiner einzigen Familie zu bekunden, wurde Theon am Ufer von Peik von einem Priester der ertrunkenen Gottheit getauft. Balon und Asha beobachtete die Prozession von der Küste aus. Der Geist von Harrenhal thumb|210px Asha versammelte ihre Schiffe beim Red Harbor. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Flotte hielt sie in Herrenhort und begegnete dabei Theon, der dort den Befehl über eine widerspenstige Besatzung übernahm, die ohne ihn zum Schiff aufgebrochen war. Erneut verspottete sie ihren Bruder und erwähnte, dass ihre Männer ein Jahr warten würden, ohne in See zu stechen. Später brachte Asha das Unterfangen zum Erfolg und eroberte Tiefwald Motte wie geplant. Theon hingegen ignorierte den Befehl seines Vaters und eroberte in einem Überraschungsangriff Winterfell. Er bat seine Schwester um eine Verstärkung von 500 Mann, um die Festung halten zu können. Prinz von Winterfell thumb|left|210px Mit einem kleinen Gefolge ritt Asha persönlich nach Winterfell und ließ ihrem Bruder seine Unterlegenheit spüren. Er war dumm und feige genug Bran und Rickon Stark zu töten (die beiden Kinderleichen waren eigentlich zwei namenlose Waisenkinder) und an den Mauern von Winterfell zur Schau zu stellen, weswegen jeder Mann im Norden seinen Kopf forderte. Sie war gekommen, um ihn nach Hause zu bringen, wo ihr Vater mit ihm sprechen wollte. Es war keine Unterstützung zu erwarten und unter vier Augen bat ihn Asha darum, mit ihr zu kommen, um nicht allein zu sterben. Er lehnte ihren Vorschlag ab. Staffel 3 Asha und ihr Vater erhalten, nachdem sie lange nichts von Theon gehört haben, einen Brief von Ramsay Bolton, in dem er im Namen seines Vaters fordert, dass die Graufreuds ihre Armeen aus dem Norden zurückziehen sollen. Um die Eisenmänner unter Druck zu setzen, schickt Ramsay ihnen die abgeschnittenen Genitalien Theons in einer Kiste - zusammen mit dem Versprechen, wenn sie nicht auf die Forderungen eingehen würden, würden bald mehr Kisten mit mehr Theon folgen. Balon Graufreud bezeichnet Theon als Narren, der zudem dadurch, dass er die Familienlinie nicht mehr fortsetzen kann, für ihn an Wert verloren hat. Asha jedoch verlangt von ihrem Vater, er müsse seinen Sohn retten. Als er das ablehnt, sammelt Asha selbst einen Trupp fähiger Soldaten um sich und bricht auf, ihren Bruder zu befreien. Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern :Original: Asha Greyjoy thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Asha Graufreud. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Asha Graufreud die Tochter von Balon Graufreud und seiner Frau Alannys. Sie ist eine wilde und stolze Frau, die den traditionellen Geschlechterrollen der Eisenmänner trotzt, indem sie ihr eigenes Schiff, Schwarzer Wind, befehligt und Männer in die Schlacht führt. Asha ist einer der POV-Charaktere im Roman A Feast For Crows. Erscheinung Asha ist schlank und langbeinig, mit kurzen schwarzen Harren und einer spitzen Nase im schmalen Gesicht. Geschichte Asha war in ihrer Jugend sehr unattraktiv. Mit Theons Abreise nach Winterfell, wo er von Eddard Stark als Geisel und Mündel aufgenommen wurde, war Asha das einzige Kind, das Balon auf Peik geblieben war. Sie wuchs zu einer ansehnlichen und mutigen jungen Frau heran, die von Balon als Erbe auserkoren wurde. Sie verlor ihre Unschuld im Alter von 16 an einen Matrosen aus Lys. A Clash of Kings Nach Theons Rückkehr wird berichtet, dass Asha sich auf Great Wyk befand, wo sie Befehle von ihrem Vater erhielt. Sie nahm die Identität von Esgred an, der Frau eines Schiffbauers und flirtet mit Theon, um mehr über seine Natur zu erfahren. Theons naive Arroganz amüsierte sie, aber ihr Bruder war wütend über die Täuschung und die Position, die Asha einnahm. Bei einem Fest in der Nacht, saß Asha auf dem Ehrenplatz neben Balon, wodurch Theon sich betrogen fühlte. Als er sie mit der Täuschung konfrontierte, behauptete Asha, dass sie einen Mann habe, sie hob eine Axt, so leicht wie einen Säugling und offenbarte einen Dolche zwischen ihrem Brüsten. Für die Invasion des Nordens erhielt Asha von Balon eine Flotte von dreißig Langschiffe und eroberte damit Tiefwald Motte. Später besuchte sie Theon in Winterfell, weigerte sich aber zu bleiben und die Burg gemeinsam zu verteidigen. Galerie :Hauptartikel: Asha Graufreud/Galerie Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Referenzen en:Yara Greyjoy Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Eisenmänner Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Graufreud